


Watching Koi

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [48]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hands : A Love Story, KOI, Koi Pond, M/M, Melancholy, Old Married Couple, Serenity At Twilight, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Hands : A Love Story"Even after all of this time together, Spock’s hands can still stir McCoy.





	Watching Koi

“What are you watching, Leonard?”

“Although they are well fed, the koi in our pond are snapping at insects.”

“Instinct.”

They watched the mindless darting of the koi in the gathering dusk.

“Don’t stay with me. Go back to the house, or you’ll get cold.”

“You are melancholy, Leonard.”

“That makes me lousy company.”

“I would rather watch fish with you than doing anything else.”

“Damn romantic Vulcan!”

“My sweet Earthling.” Spock took McCoy’s hands.

Meant to soothe now, it was originally a romantic gesture from Spock. 

Suddenly, McCoy’s body sparked with awareness.

When had all that switched for them?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
